The First Christmas
by ShadowBeaw
Summary: Christmas has fallen over a small town in the mountains. Two men find one another, being the savior of the other. This is their first christma together. (warning: yaoi lemoniness)


Disclaimers: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or places within this story. Do not sue me, for I have nothing worth value to you people**:**puppy dog eyes**:**

Warnings: Has yaoi content within the story. That means two guys involved with each other. If you don't like it, then go away. If you stay, don't yell at me for it. Ye was warned. **:**Growls**:**

Author's Notes: **:**Bows to all her readers**: **Hiya, I am Angel and this is my first story submission to I have read many stories, but never wrote any of my own fanfics, or at least none that will be shown to you. Chuckles this was originally a nice Christmas present for my best friend, Randy. But I decided that I would put it up, to show all you fine people out there. This isn't the greatest work I have done, but I was sort of on a time limit, so I rushed through it and I don't feel like going back through it and fixing. Lazy, yes I know. Anywho.... I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. It is a one shot thing, so no chappies after this...or at least I don't plan more. . Now enough wasting time on you fine people, enjoy my fanfic. Sayonara!** :**Fades into the darkness**:**

**The First Christmas'**

A five long years have passed since Meteor tried to destroy everything. The world is now back to normal, except no huge, corrupt corporation to destroy lives and oppress the people. Midgar has now become a beautiful but busy city full of life and the past now long forgotten.

Fame was a huge thing for Avalanche members for about 2 years before it slowly began to settle down. Tifa Lockheart returned to Midgar to open up another bar and to help with the repairs for the city, making a new life for herself. Barret Wallace settled down in Corel with Elmyra, and his daughter Marlene while helping with repairs for the village. Nanaki naturally went back to Cosmo Canyon to learn more from his grandfather's books and take his place as guardian for the Canyon. Cid Highwind about had a melt down when the Highwind became damaged from the battle between Meteor and Holy. He went back to Rocket Town to work on the Highwind and begin on a new rocket; a new company had started and took interest in the rocket idea.

Vincent Valentine visited the waterfall one last time, finally deciding to get on with his life. He knew it would be difficult for him, being asleep for years on end and not exactly the social type, but he decided he should at least try. The dark man went back to Nibelheim and settled back into the mansion, killing all the monsters left lurking about before making the place more homey. The mansion still had that dark look to it, but now it looked nice. Who would have ever guessed that Vincent Valentine had an actual fashion sense? Now comes the bigger twist to the story. Yuffie Kisaragi went back to Wutai for some time before leaving once more, wanting to find a better purpose to her life and find adventure once more. The young teen slowly began to mature and with that calming down quite a bit from her usual spunkiness. That is when she decided to pay a visit to Vincent, see how the sulking man was doing. Never did she expect him to be so charming, and to fall in love with the dark man. Now don't get me wrong, the dark man didn't want to admit his feelings, finding it repulsive to fall in love with such a young woman. But soon he couldn't and with that became the downfall to the darkness that had shrouded Vincent. The young woman moved in with the dark man, and has been living happy in that small town since.

Now I know you have been wondering about our hero, Cloud Strife. Once the danger was over, he went with Tifa to help with repairs in Midgar. Tifa finally admitted her feelings towards the blonde man, though not letting her hopes up. Cloud told the tough woman that once he did have deep feelings for her, but there was another who held his heart now. Life was weird between the two for about three years before Cloud just left, leaving a note that he had to find a better purpose in life for him. That was when his true journey began. Most would think that he would look for a way to bring back Aeris, but that was far from true. Cloud had been attracted to the flower girl and her kindness, but as for truly loving her that was a lie. The person he wanted to find was the great, mighty Sephiroth. Facing the silver-haired general was the toughest thing in his life he ever had to do, but he had to do it for the sake of all the lives on the planet. But now he just had the feeling that the general, his general was alive somewhere out in the world and he would find him.

A year had completely passed with no luck for the spiky-haired man. But finally one day, he spotted a tall figure with long silvery hair in the Nibelheim Mountains. At the time, Cloud was letting himself rest within the town and taking the hospitality of Vincent Valentine. Yuffie had insisted that he stayed in the mansion and he complied. Hey, who would want to give up a free place to stay with food that made your mouth water? Anyway, on with the story. It was early in the morning and the blonde man decided to take a jog up the Nibelheim Mountains, glad that his body had toughened up and the cold didn't bug him as much. A shine of silver caught his mako blue eyes and naturally he had to see who the figure was. So he followed the figure some ways before the figure collapsed into the freezing snow. Cloud ran quickly to the figure, seeing blood beginning to pool underneath the figure, which was a bad thing in these mountains. Monsters from all over would smell the succulent scent of the crimson liquid, which would mean true death to the figure. So quickly, the blonde man rolled the figure over to see if he could find where the wounds may be. To his complete surprise, the figure was none other than Sephiroth, the man he had been looking for. Reality brought him back as he heard a snarl which meant one thing, get the hell out of there. With his hidden strength, the blonde man picked up Sephiroth, put his red cloak around the man and jetted down the mountain with monsters on his trail.

Luck was with the blonde man that day for Vincent just came back from getting groceries and spotted the man. Bullets quickly became embedded into various monsters before the smart ones took the hind and left. Cloud quickly brushed past Vincent and made his way into his room to take care of the silver-haired man, making sure to not let the man he loved die. In the beginning there was much hostility between Yuffie and Sephiroth. Vincent didn't trust the silver-haired man, but he would not let this second chance to help his former lovers son. The wounds healed over time and friendships began to blossom as well as love with Sephiroth, which brings us up to speed. Today is Christmas in the small town of Nibelheim, a day that neither Vincent nor Sephiroth have ever experienced. So let us see what happens shall wewinks....

Light crept into the dark room, telling its occupant to wake up for another day. A groan echoed throughout the room, a figure now hidden within the covers to block out the light. The figure tried to let sleep claim his frame once more, but to no success. "Damn sun," the man cursed lightly, rolling over in his bed once more but hoping to find a smaller man curled up. Green mako eyes slowly opened to look around the room, seeing if his small, blonde-haired Cloud was within the room still. "Guess he went downstairs already," the man mumbled to himself before deciding to get up as well. A pale hand ran through long silver hair as the man sat up on the edge of the bed, his mind slowly beginning to work. "Wait...isn't today that one holiday. Christmas, I think it was," his head slowly lifted up as he realized something,"SHIT! I forgot to get him a present!" With that realization, he quickly pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt and the black slippers that he often found himself wearing early in the mornings. Long strides began to lead him throughout the mansion toward the front door, hoping that Cloud was in the kitchen eating breakfast or making cookies or whatever people do on Christmas. Luck was on the silver-haired mans side as he grabbed up his coat and made his way to the only store that was in the small town, praying to the gods that there was something that he knew his lover would like.

Cloud chuckled softly from within the kitchen, knowing that Sephiroth had left the house to get him a present. "I don't blame him though Yuffie. This is his first Christmas. Out of the four of us, you and me are the only two that had an actual Christmas before," his voice soft but deep from over the years.

"Yeah I know. Vincent didn't even know what a Christmas tree was when we had our first Christmas together. That was something I will never forget," a soft giggle left the young woman's lips as she made a red and green smiley face upon a cookie. The brown-haired girl began to hum a soft Christmas tune as Cloud helped her with making the cookies.

A soft yawn was heard from the hallway before a figure slumped into the kitchen, ebony strands sticking out in all directions. "Geez Vinnie. What happened to you? Did a Zuu make a nest within that hair of yours?" Yuffie chuckled softly at seeing her lover slumped in a chair. A middle finger was what she received as he let one hand go through his hair, trying to get his hair somewhat appealing. The young ninja merely stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her cookies.

"If you like Vincent, I could attempt to make some breakfast so you..."

"NO!..I mean that is unnecessary. I am capable of making breakfast," the dark-haired man interrupted him. Remembrance of the last breakfast the blonde man attempted to make floating in his mind.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad. It was just a little burnt that's all," Cloud fought back in his defense.

"Yeah and eggs began to move on there own," a deep voice murmured. The blonde man began to pout with his arms crossed over his chest. The silver-haired man walked briskly through the kitchen to catch his Cloud in his arms. "Don't pout Cloud, you look childish when you do. Not everyone is meant to be able to cook and you merely got chosen to not be a cook," the deep smooth voice whispered, trying his best to comfort the smaller man. "Oh and Vincent why don't you and Yuffie go rest in the living room. I can make breakfast while Cloud finishes his decorating of the cookies."

"Don't worry about cleaning up. If you take too long in here, Yuffie will beat you over the head with a frying pan and drag you into the living room just so she can open her presents," Vincent chuckled softly while receiving a death glare from his lover.

The young ninja merely stuck out her tongue before stomping into the living room, muttering," It was just one time vamp boy." The dark-haired man gave a wave before following after Yuffie, rolling his eyes slightly as he left.

Silence filled the room; the two locked in each other's arms and enjoying the feeling of it. The silence didn't last though as a soft giggle left the smaller mans mouth, the taller man having found a ticklish spot. "Hey! That's not fair," the blonde protested trying to get out of Sephiroth's arms but failing. Cloud had become a lot stronger, but Sephiroth still had that extra strength that Cloud could not match.

"Life isn't fair Cloud," the taller man whispered softly into the blonde's ear before nibbling it softly. The blonde's protests slowly began to vanish as the taller man began to kiss up and down his neck, the spot that could always get the blonde. A pink tongue slide across the smaller mans neck before he completely let the smaller man go and turned to get into the frig.

A low growl left the blondes lips as he took the taller man into his arm while pulling him back. A pale hand reaching down to rub at his crotch while placing a soft kiss on the taller mans earlobe. The taller man froze in the blondes touch but let out his own growl as the blonde retreated. "Two can play at this game, Seph. But now is not the time, I really don't feel like getting hit over the head with a frying pan," the blonde murmured softly as he went back to decorating the cookies, one thing in cooking he was good at. A soft 'hm' was the taller mans reply as he went to his own work with breakfast.

"Your about as good a cook as Vinnie is, Sephi," Yuffie chirped out happily as she set her plate down upon the small table, drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"Perhaps, but Vincent has more experience than I have," the silver-haired man replied to her comment, his green mako eyes looking over at the pine tree that was heavily decorated with 'presents' underneath. A smile played across his pale lips as he saw the two boxes in blue wrapping paper nuzzled under the tree.

"Now time for PRESENTS!!!!" The young ninja chirped happily while jumping up from her spot and tumbling over to the tree. Vincent propped himself against the side of the couch, waiting for his presents to come whirling at him. Cloud snuggled up against the silver-haired while entwining their hands together and the other hand ready to catch presents flying at him.

"Get ready Seph. She hurls them at you and you'll get hit in the face if your not careful," the blonde whispered to his lover as she began to throw them. Once all the presents were distributed, they decided to take turns with the excited Yuffie going first. She may have matured quite a bit but she was still a kid at heart, and especially when it came to Christmas.

"Oh Vinnie, you shouldn't have," the young ninja purred out softly as she lifted up an elegant silver necklace with a small shuriken hanging from the bottom of it. The dark-haired man could merely smile happily as he kept on receiving 'oh Vinnie, you shouldn't have' from each present the girl opened. By the time the ninja got to her last present, she had the necklace, some clothes, a few materia, and small chocobo plushy. "Yay! I got something from Cloudy" the ninja chirped as she slowly opened the large present up. A loud gasp left her lips as she quickly took the present into her arms. "Cloud where did you find this?" the ninja chirped. A huge mog doll holding a materia was cradled in her arms.

A mere smirk upon the blonde's face. "I have my ways," the blonde saying proudly before Sephiroth tickled his side. The cheery ninja jumped up and quickly hugged Cloud and then her Vincent, a sweet passionate kiss befalling the dark-haired mans lips. She then made her way back to the floor with her presents, waiting for Vincent to open his.

The dark-haired man slowly began to open his presents, which always drove the young ninja completely crazy. The first presents he opened were from his lover, a smile always spreading over his lips as he looked at her after opening a present. First came some brand new clothes, a new bandana, some cologne, and a picture of Yuffie and him that she had Cloud take awhile back. Crimson orbs looked into mako blue before he opened up Cloud's present. A smirk played across his lips as he let his human hand run over the soft silk material.

"I figured you could use a new one since your old one began to loose its shiny. The cloak has a substance called 'mythril' within it which will help protect you from about anything that comes your way. Or that is what Tsukasa said when I bought it," the blonde talking softly and giving more of an explanation of the cloak.

"I appreciate it Cloud," the dark-haired man murmured softly while bowing his head. He then moved his finger to signify for his young ninja to come over to him, which she complied to. Strong, gentle arms wrapped around her waist bringing her on top of him. He kissed her lips softly, whispering, "I love your gifts Yuffie." The sight of the two, made Cloud's grip on Sephiroth's hand tighter before looking up at his lover.

"Open your presents love," the silver-haired man purred into the blonde's ear. Giving a soft nod, he began to open his own presents. From Yuffie he received a black kimono, the one he had been wanting. From Vincent, he received two katanas knowing the blonde had been wanting to try out the blades. The most special present that he really took to heart was the presents he got from Sephiroth, his lover. From the first box, he received some cologne, the kind he loved, a brand new silky button up shirt, and a picture of Sephiroth. But upon looking at the picture, his pale cheeks turned crimson red and he quickly put the picture back into the box. Yuffie was about to say something, when the silver-haired man shook his no. With a shrug, the now curious ninja watched as he opened up his last present. A gasp left the blonde mans lips as he held a black box that held a single earring within it. The earring wasn't any sort of earring though; it was an earring that was made out of raw materia that was clear but turned different shades in the light.

"Oh Sephiroth. It most have cost a fortune," the blonde man squeaked out as he quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man and pushed his lips deep into the others. A smirk was all that was painted upon the silver-haired mans face.

"Only the best Cloud," Sephiroth murmured softly into his lover's ear before gently pushing him off. The taller man then gently took out the earring that was already in Cloud's ear and set it down upon the table. Long, expert fingers delicately took out the earring from the box and gentle put it into his lover's ear, pure awe within his eyes. Another kiss befell his lips before his lover turned around so Yuffie and Vincent could both see the beautiful gift that was given to him. The young ninja began to giggle softly at how beautiful it looked upon the blonde as well as how it sparkled within the light. A pale hand reached up and ruffled those long, blonde spikes of his before looking down at the presents in front of him. So weird was this to him that he was here, with people that cared for him, celebrating a holiday he had not known about until just a few weeks ago. A soft, genuine smile crept upon his lips, as he knew now that he really did get a second chance. He now had his own type of family, a family that actually cared and didn't want to use him or abuse him. The tear couldn't be stopped as it slowly crept down his pale face and down his neck, the smile not fading away as he slowly let his hands pick up one of the boxes. He quirked his eyebrow as he peered into the box, seeing a silver bottle and a Cloud doll holding a buster sword.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, since you guys are so hard to buy for so I thought you might like doll. The cologne, I thought, was something you might put on," the young ninja muttered, her hand rubbing the back of her hand nervously.

"Thank you for the gift Yuffie," the silver-haired man smirked at her before closing the lid and going for the next present. The young ninja blushed slightly. It wasn't every day that the ex-general of the largest corporation said thank you to someone. Slender fingers pulled out a key that was attached to a tiny masamune key chain and looked over at Vincent with a questioning brow.

"I saw how you looked at my bike, so I figured that I should get one for you," the dark-haired man smirked at him while pulling Yuffie tighter to himself. Sephiroth smiled approvingly at it before tossing it up once and snatching it in his hand, the key finding its new home in his pants pocket. The blonde giggled softly beside him, seeing that his presents were all that was left. Shaking his head softly, he began to open them up. A silver kimono was what he pulled out first, letting his slender fingers run over the soft material. A smirk was on his lips as he pulled out his next present. It was a new trench coat, what he was hoping for since his old one was rather torn up. Strong, gentle arms wrapped around the blonde tightly, giving him a soft kiss upon the lips.

"I have another present for you, but it will have to wait for tonight," the blonde whispered softly before pulling away and snuggling up against his chest. A smirk was playing upon his lips as he let his thumb rub at the blonde's hand.

"Thank you, all of you. Forgive me for not getting the two of you gifts. I have never had something like this before, and I promise I will try hard to return the kindness that you have shown me," he gave a soft bow to both Vincent and Yuffie.

"Hey, its nothing Sephi. I know we didn't get off to the greatest of starts, but I realize that what happened is in the past and cannot be changed. People have dark, bad pasts and they can't change that. But they can change what they plan to do for their future and your not as bad as everyone say you are. Everyone deserves a second chance, despite what they did in the past," Yuffie spoke softly, giving a gentle smile to the silver-haired man," besides, when Vinnie is being lazy and doesn't want to make breakfast...I don't have to resort to Cloud here."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad all right. I have never really cooked in my life," the blonde said in his defense. Laughter filled the room as the blonde began to pout again.

Yuffie reached over and ruffled his hair gently," I know Cloud, just playing with ya." The blonde merely stuck his tongue out to the ninja and giving her a death glare before curling up into Sephiroth's side for comfort.

The day was slow, but it was a nice, comfortable day. Sephiroth naturally had to try out the motorcycle wearing his new trench coat, the speed of the bike refreshing to the silver-haired man. Cloud practiced with the katanas in the small courtyard, falling every once in awhile from the snow that had blanketed the town. Vincent mostly sat inside with his nose in a book and watching the young ninja play with her mog and chocobo dolls. "Even though she has matured a lot, she still is a kid inside," the dark-haired man would say to himself, a smile staying painted upon his lips.

The sun slowly began to set in the horizon, telling the small town that it was time to settle in. The young ninja and blonde sat in the living room talking and playing with the dolls while the two older men were busy in the kitchen making a delicious dinner. Laughter began to fill the mansion as they all sat down to the wonderful cooked meal, Cloud naturally being the prime target to pick on. Once dinner was over, they all decided to retire for the night.

The silver-haired man followed after the blonde man, thinking of what sort of gift the blonde had left to give him. Then something struck out to him. "Maybe he is going to give himself to me," he thought as he stopped for a few seconds to think on it. He shook his head softly before continuing on his way to their room, the blonde now far ahead of him.

What Sephiroth saw next made his heart jump out of his chest and his body stiffen. Upon the bed laid Cloud, his Cloud but only completely stark naked with a red bow around his neck. A smirk was playing across the blonde's lips. Green mako eyes slowly trailed down his lover's small frame, already feeling the tightness in his pants. Blonde spikes were wildly yet seductively laid upon the blonde's face and over his shoulders. Those slim but powerful arms lay next to his upper frame while his hands were seductively placed next to his face. His pale skin glistened in the faint light that filled the room. A well-muscled chest melted in a very tone stomach and spread into those powerful legs. Sephiroth's eyes lingered slightly at the prize between those legs, the tightness in his pants becoming tighter. He began to go into dreamland but a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Merry Christmas My Sephiroth," the blonde whispered softly, fingering for his lover to come to him. Slender fingers quickly removed his shirt before moving to the bed to let a hand rest upon the blonde's chest. "I am yours and only yours. So take me now and make us whole," the soft whisper cut through the silence. At that moment, blue and green locked with each other. Both peering into the others soul and grasping it tightly. Another tear left the taller mans eye, trailing faintly down his cheek and landing upon the blonde's arm. A gentle hand brushed away the tear trail before lips locked with each other. The blonde's other arm wrapped tightly around the taller mans waist and pulled him down upon him.

The kiss was very passionate with a battle of tongues while the taller mans hands quickly worked to pull off his pants and boxers that were merely tossed to the floor. A the taller mans arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and rolled over with the blonde on top, lips never leaving each other. Legs soon became entangled with each other as well but the two looked perfect for each other in that embrace. Soon though, air became a necessary virtue, which made the kiss break apart. Both were slightly gasping for breath, blue and green orbs locked with each other once more. "Let us become one," the blonde whispered softly, rolling off his lover and laying flat upon his back.

"Are you sure Cloud?" the taller man asked as he positioned himself on his side while looking over to the blonde.

"Yes Sephiroth. I only want you and I only love you. I want to be one with you," was the answer. The look in the blonde's blue mako eyes told Sephiroth that it was what he truly wanted. Green mako eyes quickly looked about the room, searching for something to use for lube but saw that there was already some sitting out upon the nightstand. The taller man locked lips with the blonde once more while his hands worked quickly to let the liquid slide onto his fingers.

"This will hurt at first," the silver-haired man murmured softly as he let a finger poke softly at the blonde's anus. The finger then slid in softly, making the blonde gasp at the slight pain and feeling of it. "Relax yourself love," the taller man whispered, feeling at how tense he had suddenly become though that was to be expected. The blonde nodded softly, letting out a deep breath and making his body relax. The finger began to slide in and out, loosening the opening slightly before letting another finger slip. Another gasp left the blondes lips as well as him tense up once more. The process continued for a bit longer, ending with three fingers within the blonde and him beginning to gasp at the taller man finding that special spot.

Those fingers slowly left the blonde, making a soft groan leaving his lips. The taller man shook his head softly, giving a faint chuckle. The taller man stood above the blonde on all fours, letting one of his hands rub gently at his lovers face. He then sat back on his legs, letting his hands pour out some lube and let it coat his manhood. The blondes legs wrapped around the silver-haired mans waist while looking at him with pure love in those blue mako eyes. Strong, gentle hands rested upon the blonde's waist while positioning himself just above the opening.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With that said, the silver-haired man pushed gently into the blonde until his whole manhood was buried inside. The blonde gasped loudly as a few tears crept down his face at the pain. The taller man merely sat there for a few minutes, letting his lover get use to the feeling while holding onto him tightly. Soft kisses befalling the blonde's lips to try and comfort him.

"We are one," the blonde whispered softly and giving the taller man the okay to continue. Gentle, slow thrusts began, Sephiroth making sure to make his lovers first time one of the best times. Soft moans began to leave the blonde as well as the taller man as the thrusts began to slowly speed up. The thrusts faster and going deeper, beginning to hit that certain spot that almost made the blonde go over the edge. The silver-haired man could feel himself begin to build up, the feeling so incredible. The sight of his lover writhing beneath him making it even more enjoyable.

"Oh god.... Seph...Sephiroth," the blonde moaned out loudly, his fingers now digging into the taller mans back. The taller man began to quicken his thrusts and deepen it even further, making sure to hit that certain spot. Not too much longer after that, the blonde couldn't hold it in anymore.

"OH SEPHIROTH!!!" the blonde moaned out loudly as his seed spilled out over both of their stomachs. The orgasm made his body tense up, which tightened the area around the taller mans manhood.

"God CLOUD!" the silver-haired man moaned out loudly, his own seed spilling into his lover. Sweat trailed down both of their chests as well as their backs. Sephiroth collapsed gently onto his lover, his arms now tightly wrapping around the blondes waist. Exhaustion began to settle in, which forced the taller man to roll over on his back and pull his limp manhood out of the blonde. The blonde immediately curled up on the taller mans chest with his arm draped over him as well. A soft smile spread upon the silver-haired mans lips as he pulled the blanket over the two and wrapped his own arm around the blonde.

"I love you Cloud," Sephiroth whispered softly while kissing his lovers forehead and relaxing into the bed.

"I love you too Sephiroth," Cloud mumbled softly as he was carried away into sleep. That smile stayed painted upon the silver-haired mans lips.

"Thank you so much Cloud for everything you have done for me," was Sephiroth's last thoughts as he too was carried away into sleep.

**Fin**


End file.
